character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Niko (OneShot)
Summary Niko is the playable protagonist of OneShot. They are tasked with returning the Sun to the Tower and saving the World from dying out. Niko contacts the Player throughout most of the game when in need of help or simply conversation about Niko's and the Player's origins. Power and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least Low 2-C to 2-C | High 2-A Name: Niko The Cat Age: Likely 8 or 9 (via Word of God), At least 10 (In 2018) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: OneShot Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, Cat-Like Entity, The Messiah 1st appearance: Appear in Niko's House Last appearance: Reach to The Tower Friend: Alula, and Calamus Enemies: Unknown Species: Cat Quote: Unknown Origin: Niko is a main protagonist in OneShot, He has been adventure to look for new places. Personality: Niko is kind and caring. Being the messiah that the prophecy has foretold, they became determined to reach the Spire and bring the sun back to it in order to save the World, even despite what others say that the sun won't stop the World from dying. Niko is also helpful. A few instances of their helpfulness are seen in the game such as where they repair the rowbot at the dock part in the Barrens and volunteer to find Alula and return her to Calamus. Upon reaching the Refuge, they began to express indecisiveness, as seen where they have trouble choosing whether to bring back the World's sun but risk losing their only chance to return to their home world or whether to shatter the lightbulb, destroying the World instantly and for them to return to their home world. Niko also tends to be curious. They often turn to the Player to ask questions, most of them are regarding any information about the Player. Appearance: He have blue hair, yellow catlike eyes, a blue scarf wrapped around a brown overcoat extending over their arms, a brown hat with catlike ears, and what appears to be tanned skin which sometimes look black when in darker areas. Info: Niko is a cat person, he does not know about combat but I'm sure he has powers & feats from OneShot. Whatever... Niko's HP: 125 | Likely Higher Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Reailty Warping 2. Existence Erasure 3. Enhanced Sense 4. Breaking 4th Wall Awareness 5. Light Manipulation 6. Space-Time Manipulation 7. Interaction 8. Conceptual Manipulation 9. Telepathy Niko's Stats Attack Potency: Street level (Despite being a child has many characteristics of a superhuman.) | At least Universal+ Level (Should The Sun be shattered or destroyed reality will cease to exist permanently, Niko wields the sun which is the very universe itself. However, he can really only do this by destroying the Bulb.) to Low Multiverse Level (Can destroy reality itself, which has many parallel worlds.) | High Multiverse+ Level (The Entity is the embodiment of OneShot Which runs on the concept of Multiverse Theory and even has other verses that are connected to OneShot, further submitting the idea of Parallel Universes on top of that, OneShot has Higher Dimensions, completely beyond standard reality.) Speed: Peak Human (Was able traverse an area in minutes.) | Unknown (Was able to exist in a void without space and time, and can transcend the game itself and exist on your desktop.) | Nigh-Omnipresent (He encompasses all the worlds in Oneshot.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, At least Universal (Can lift a lightbulb that is the very universe itself.) | At least Universal (Same as before.) Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Universal+ Class (Is able to physically smash the bulb which is the very universe itself.) to Low Multiversal Class | High Multiversal+ Class Durability: Unknown (Has only 1 HP but it's unknown how this translates outside of the game itself.) | At least Universal+ Level to Low Multiverse Level | High Multiverse+ Level Stamina: High (Can travel the entire Oneside world without rest despite saying he is tired.) | Likely Limitless Range: Unknown | Low Multiversal (His powers extends across all worlds and dimensions in Oneshot.) | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The Sun Intelligence: Above Average (Can solve many complex and confusing puzzles despite being a only a child based on word of God.) | Nigh-Omniscient Key: Without The Sun | With The Sun | Merged with The Player Weakness Nothing Notable. Overall Niko is such as great cat in OneShot, also he look like a featless character but he has feats, he can able to physically smash the bulb which is the very universe itself. Others Notable Victories: Frisk Mae Notable Losses: Madotsuki (Cause I don't know...) Inconclusive Matches: Son Goku Reimu Category:Fictional Characters List Category:OneShot Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Cats Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Messiahs Category:Glass Cannons Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Reailty Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Telepaths